<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mysterious Sweater by pichieeeeya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839131">The Mysterious Sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya'>pichieeeeya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a mix up in the laundromat and Junhoe accidentally gets an alpha’s sweater. Without much thought, he wears the said sweater and ends up spreading a dating rumor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mysterious Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exams week is coming and Junhoe is struggling to cram for his major subjects. He has not left the apartment since yesterday. He knows he's not as diligent as his roommate in terms of studying, but he still wants to pass to subjects.</p><p>“Hey,” Jinhwan says as he opens the door of Junhoe’s room. “I brought your coffee.” His roommate may not say it out loud, but he knows he cares for him, even though they would bicker from time to time, he knows that his roommate has a soft spot for him.</p><p>He puts down the cup on the study table, then looks at his friend who’s seriously focused on his notes. “If you have studied way before, you wouldn’t have to cram like this.” Here comes Jinhwan’s nagging. “Yeah, I know,” Junhoe retorts, “but this is better than not studying at all, right?”</p><p>Jinhwan rolls his eyes at Junhoe’s cheekiness. “Whatever. Just don’t stay up too late. Also, there’s some food in the fridge if you get hungry. Good night!” Jinhwan taps Junhoe’s shoulders and turns to leave the room.</p><p>“Wait, Hyung. I think one of your clothes got mixed with mine when we went to the laundromat,” Junhoe stops reading his notes to look at the older guy.</p><p>“Oh, which one?”</p><p>“There, on the bed, the sweater with a yin and yang design.” Junhoe points to his bed. Jinhwan approached the bed and saw the neatly folded sweater. He holds it up to see the whole article of clothing. He scrunches his nose when he smells the scent from the sweater. “Uh, you know that I’m an omega too right. There’s no way this is mine.”</p><p>“I know that. What I mean is maybe it’s your alpha’s? Didn’t he lend you something before?”</p><p>“Not this one, I don’t remember him owning something like this. And also, this was not his scent.” Jinhwan explains, putting back the sweater down on the bed.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Maybe I’ll just ask the shop tomorrow after my exams.”</p><p>Jinhwan just shrugs and goes out without saying another word to the younger. Junhoe also just continued studying. After a few more hours of studying, his stomach starts gurgling and he looks at his phone to see that it’s already half past 2.  He gets up and gathers his empty cup, and puts in on the sink. He rummages on the refrigerator, grabs the tteokbokki in a container, and reheats it. After getting his fill, he gets back to his room.</p><p>He sits back on his study table for a few minutes just staring at his notes. He hopes that what he studied was enough to make him pass his exams for tomorrow. Right now he’s starting to feel the slumber pulling him, and he doesn't know if he could still continue reading his notes. He looks at the clock on his bedside table which indicates that it’s 2:45 in the morning. On the corner of his eyes, he notices the sweater laid on his bed. He gets up and sits on his bed, as he unwittingly picks up the sweater. The scent is really familiar to him, but he doesn’t recognize whose it was. It was a strong alpha scent, like every other alpha, but to him, it’s a pleasant one and not overpowering. The scent smells like sandal wool, and it makes him feel warm and protected. And just like that, he fell asleep cuddling the alpha’s clothes on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Junhoe wakes up by the sound of his alarm blaring and his blanket being yanked by Jinhwan.</p><p>“Wake up already, you’ve been snoozing your alarm for half an hour.” Jinhwan goes to turn off Junhoe’s alarm. “Or sleep some more and don’t take your exams, I don’t care,” he continues, feigning indifference and gets back to the kitchen.</p><p>It takes another ten minutes for Junhoe to finally get up from his bed. He makes quick work to shower and by the time he finishes, he only has fifteen minutes left before his first exam. He grabs his bag and phone and goes into the kitchen. He took a slice of bread from the dining table and sees that Jinhwan is leisurely sipping on his hot coffee while scrolling through his phone</p><p>“You don’t have exams today, Hyung?” Junhoe asks conversationally as he bites on the bread.</p><p>“In the afternoon,” Jinhwan replies, and finally looks up from his phone and sees Junhoe shoving the other half of the bread in his mouth and takes another slice from the table. “Why are you still not hurrying up? You’ll get late.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Junhoe struggles to reply as he tries to swallow his food. He gulps a glass of water in one go then finally makes his way towards the main door. As soon as he opens it, the gush of the winter wind blows towards him and he shivers at the cold. He contemplates if he could endure the day with just his track pants and shirt, but muses that he’d die of hypothermia before he could even finish his exams for the day (also that was just him being dramatic).</p><p>He makes a quick run to his room, grabs the first sweater he saw laying around, and hurriedly puts it on. Jinhwan squints his eyes when he sees what Junhoe was wearing.</p><p>“Uh, why are you wearing that?” he asks before Junhoe can go out of the door.</p><p>Junhoe eyes him confusedly and looks at the sweater he’s wearing. “Uh, because it’s cold outside?”</p><p>“No, what I mean is- ugh, whatever,” Jinhwan frustratedly says. His roommate could be a little naïve sometimes. “You’re late now, just go.”</p><p>Junhoe sprints through the campus, having 3 minutes left before his first exam starts. He’s almost near their faculty building when he collides with a bunch of athletes coming out from the locker rooms. He ungraciously fell and curses under his breath.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” one of the athletes apologizes and extends his arm to help him stand.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry too,” Junhoe grabs the hand and the guy pulls him up. Junhoe brushes off the dust on his clothes and when he looks up, every one of the athletes is staring at him. Confused by the reaction, he carefully steps back from them. The first bell suddenly rings and he muttered another curse before he remembers where he’s supposed to be and sprints towards his faculty building.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you all looking at?” asks another guy who just came out from the locker room. The team collectively turns their heads towards the voice, and it’s this guy’s turn to be confused by the group's reaction. They are smirking at him as if they knew something controversial.</p><p>“Kim Jiwon, my boy, we didn’t know you are seeing an omega,” the same dude who helps Junhoe a while ago says, as he slings his arm around the said guy.</p><p>“Donghyuk, what the hell are you talking about?” Jiwon raises his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“Dude, just a while ago, I bumped into an omega wearing your scent. I think it’s from the sweater he’s wearing. But it’s definitely your scent,” the beta, Donghyuk, explains. The other teammates nod and answer in agreement, but Jiwon still looks puzzled, unable to understand what is happening.</p><p>“Well, it’s okay if you two still don’t want everybody to know.” Donghyuk says as he taps the alpha’s shoulder in assurance. The team starts to make their way towards the quad, Donghyuk pulls Jiwon with him. “After all those other omegas throw themselves at you, huh? As your best friend, you better tell me how this happened.”</p><p>“I don’t know about you but we better practice first before the coach yell at us,” Jiwon says in finality and leaves Donghyuk behind as he starts running ahead of his other teammates.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>After the last exam for the day, Junhoe texts his roommate if he wants to get dinner. The older guy told him that he’s already eating out with his alpha, and suggested inviting him. He declined, of course, saying that it’s better to be alone than to be the third wheel to them.</p><p>He tries to remember if there was anything from their fridge that he could still eat, but he decides to buy some instant ramyeon in case there was none. So he makes a stop at the convenience store first. He continues to text his roommate to annoy him, knowing how the older omega hates to be interrupted during dinner.</p><p>Junhwe: <em>I wonder why I was getting weird looks from people today. Especially those cheerleaders. I don’t even know them, but they keep glaring at me when I walk past them.</em></p><p>Jinani: <em>oh yeah? I wonder why too… (eye-roll emoji)</em></p><p>Junhwe: <em>maybe it’s their first time seeing a beautiful person such as myself</em></p><p>Jinani: <em>you’re so full of yourself</em></p><p>            : <em>And so dumb too</em></p><p>: <em>dude it’s because of the sweater you were wearing</em></p><p>Junhwe: <em>Uh, what does it have to do with anything?</em></p><p>Jinani: <em>haven’t you heard of scent marking?</em></p><p>            : <em>when an alpha lays his/her claim on an omega by leaving his/her scent on the omega, for example: WEARING THE ALPHA’S CLOTHES</em></p><p>Junhwe: <em>yeah, that doesn’t answer my question</em></p><p>Jinani: <em>June istg I’m gonna beat your ass later if you still don’t get it</em></p><p>            : <em>maybe some of the people you’ve met today recognized whose the scent was in your sweater</em></p><p>            <em>: and assumed that you’re dating the alpha who owns it. Scent marking remember?!</em></p><p>            <em>: now let me get back to my dinner!</em></p><p>A dawning realization crosses Junhoe’s face. He’s basically announcing to everyone that he’s dating the alpha who owns the sweater. An alpha who he doesn’t even know. What if the alpha was already in a relationship and he just made a mess in this situation? He needs to get out of these clothes before more people see him and create more problems. He immediately pays for his instant ramyeon and goes for the door. Junhoe pushes the door at the same time the guy on the other side grabs to open it, causing the door to hit the other guy on the face.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you,” Junhoe apologizes as he approaches the guy.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. It’s nothing,” the guy rubs a little on his forehead where he got hit. His face then lightens up in recognition when he looks at the culprit, “Oh, Junhoe?”</p><p>Junhoe is taken aback seeing a familiar alpha, “M-minho.”</p><p>The smile on the guy’s face doesn’t last long when he takes another look at Junhoe and he realizes something. “So that’s how it is huh? You rejected me and then went out with another alpha.”</p><p>Junhoe notices the change in Minho’s expression and the scent he emits, and all that his senses tell him that he’s in danger. “This is not what it looks like,” he tries to explain.</p><p>“What then? You told me you are not interested in dating anyone, yet here you are.” Minho glares at him intensely.</p><p>Junhoe steps back when Minho starts advancing towards him. “I don’t have to explain anything to you,” he says pointedly, turns around, and walks away, but Minho grabs his wrist before he can get far.</p><p>Minho growls, pulling Junhoe closer to him, “You think you can just walk all over me like that?”</p><p>“I didn’t do anyth- hey, get off of me!” Junhoe resists with all his might, but the alpha is stronger than him.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>Donghyuk and Jiwon just got out of their exam, and Donghyuk is now ready to continue pestering Jiwon about the guy he’s dating. Jiwon just brushes him off by saying that he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. They are on their way back to their apartment when they hear someone yell.</p><p>“Hey, get off of me!”</p><p>They look at the other side of the street and witness a man pulling another guy towards an alleyway. “Hey, isn’t that the omega you were dating?” Donghyuk notices the familiar omega.</p><p>“How many times do I have to-” Jiwon wants to argue, but that’s not the important thing right now, “ugh, whatever let’s just help him first.” He says and together they dash to the other side of the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was it? Huh?” Minho continues to rage as he drags Junhoe further into the alley.</p><p>Junhoe still struggles to get away but the alpha firmly grips on his wrist. “None of your fucking business.”</p><p>Minho suddenly pushes Junhoe on the wall, pinning both of his hands up on either side of his head. “Is he better than me? Or maybe you’re just easy. After all, you’re just an omega who’d be willing to give it to any alpha, right? So why did you pretend to be hard-to-get if you’re gonna be throwing yourself to the next alpha who pursues you.”</p><p>Junhoe turns his head to the side when Minho’s face is getting close to him, “Get away from me!” he screams.</p><p>“He said get away from him!” A loud resounds at the alley.</p><p>Both Junhoe and Minho turn to see who has just spoken. “Who the fuck are you?” Minho scowls. Junhoe takes this opportunity to break free from the other's grasp and run towards Jiwon. As soon as he stands beside the other alpha, he immediately recognizes his scent and he’s surprised to finally know the owner of this scent. Even though the scent Jiwon emits right now is terrifying, Junhoe feels relieved and protected. A hand pulls him from his reverie and recalls the beta he met from earlier. “You should stay back for now,” Donghyuk says and stands beside Jiwon.</p><p>“You shouldn’t force yourself on someone, or anyone at that,” Jiwon says, addressing the other alpha.</p><p>Minho sneers and stands in front of Jiwon, and he scans him from head to toe, “So, you’re the guy he’s dating huh?” Minho raises his eyebrows to taunt him, but Jiwon doesn’t seem to be affected by it.</p><p>“Whatever dude, we are not finished talking yet, so can you back off?” Minho extends his hands to reach for Junhoe, but Jiwon shoves his hands away. Donghyuk also tries to block Junhoe from the other alpha using his arm.</p><p>“Don’t you know how to back down when someone clearly doesn’t want to talk to you?” Jiwon retorts, standing his ground even if the other alpha glares at him.</p><p>“You may have marked him with your scent, but you’re still not his mate. You still don’t claim him.” Minho goes to grab Junhoe again, but this time Jiwon grip his arm and twists it to his back. He clutches Minho’s neck and pushes him to the wall beside them. Minho attempts to push himself away from the wall but Jiwon is stronger and twists his arm a little more. Minho grunts and contorts his face in pain.</p><p>“Don’t you dare come near him again, you hear me.” When Minho doesn’t respond, Jiwon twists his arm some more, making the alpha scream. “Y-yes! J-just let go of me, dude!” he surrenders.</p><p>Jiwon pushes him away, and Minho struggles to get up and runs away from them. Jiwon turns back to look at the omega and his beta friend. Donghyuk has that knowing look on him but he just ignores it and goes to check on Junhoe. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” he asks.</p><p>Junhoe is looking down still feeling a little shaken from what had happened, but he shook his head to assure the alpha, “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Donghyuk clears his throat and both of them look at him.</p><p>“You should walk him back home, you know, just in case that alpha dude comes back for him. I’ll meet you back at the house.” He pats Jiwon’s shoulder and winks at him before he turns to walk away. Jiwon internally groans at his friend's antics.</p><p>“Uhm,” Junhoe starts and Jiwon looks at him, “thank you for saving me.”</p><p>“No problem,” Jiwon says as he unconsciously rubs at the back of his neck. They remain silent until Junhoe’s phone pinged at a text message. It was a message from his roommate asking him where he is. “I should probably go now, I don’t want to keep you here any longer.”</p><p>“No, no. It’s okay. I-I could walk you home if you want to.” Jiwon suggests but he can feel the hesitation from the omega. “But if not, it’s fine too. It must be uncomfortable for you to be near an alpha right now.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine if it’s you. I mean, I’m wearing your sweater, remember?” Junhoe says to appease the alpha but regrets it immediately after realizing the implication of the situation.</p><p>“Uh, I mean, this is not what it looks like,” Junhoe tries to explain. “Your sweater got mixed with my clothes from the laundromat. I didn’t know whose it was. And I was in a hurry this morning so I just grabbed this from my bed. I’m so sorry, it was thoughtless of me to just wear this. I didn’t want to cause a misunderstanding or any issue."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. That's not important right now," Jiwon assures him. "What's important is to get you home safe. We don't know if that alpha is still lurking around here.”</p><p>"Oh, uh. Okay, yeah, sure." Junhoe unwittingly nods in assent.</p><p>"Let’s get out of here," Jiwon says and they walk out of the alley into the well-lighted streets. Junhoe saunters to the direction of their apartment while Jiwon walks beside him.</p><p>As they walk quietly, Junhoe was thinking if he had introduced himself to the alpha. He really feels grateful, and he wants to thank him properly for helping him.</p><p>"Uh, by the way. I think I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Junhoe." He says as he stops walking and extends his arm towards the alpha.</p><p>"I'm Jiwon." He shakes Junhoe's hand.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I know you. Kim Jiwon, the university’s football star player,” Junhoe says mockingly, even pretending to kick a ball on the ground, and Jiwon just chuckles. </p><p>“Psh, no wonder why those cheerleaders were glaring at me,” Junhoe mumbles.</p><p>“Huh? Did you say something?” Jiwon asks but Junhoe shakes his, saying it was nothing.</p><p>After walking another block, they reach Junhoe's apartment. They stop by the front door and Junhoe turns to face Jiwon, "Thanks again for saving me, Jiwon."</p><p>"Yeah, don’t worry about it." Jiwon then gestures to the door as if he’s a doorman welcoming a guest. Junhoe slightly pushes him before walking up to the door. But he remembers something and backtracks to where the alpha was standing.</p><p>"Uh, about your sweater, you can have it back right now. I'm so sorry again-" Junhoe lifts the hem of the sweater to remove it, but Jiwon stops him.</p><p>"No, it's fine. You can keep it." Jiwon reassures him, and Junhoe tilts his head in confusion. "Huh? Wait, but why?"</p><p>"It looks good on you," Jiwon smiles at him as if it’s a natural thing to say to someone.</p><p>Junhoe just gapes at him, heat rising on his cheeks, and he looks down on the ground in embarrassment. "B-but, what? That'll mean that we are, uh… are we, you know? W-what are we?" Junhoe rambles on, not sure if he’s still making sense because even he could not comprehend what is happening.</p><p>"Dating?” Jiwon fills in, and Junhoe just blinks his eyes at him, still looking puzzled. "I mean, I'd be glad if you'd like to go out with me some time," Jiwon finally says, clearing his intentions to the omega.</p><p>Junhoe avoids the other’s gaze. He can feel that the alpha is sincere and has good intentions. He also owes it to him for saving him from Minho. Junhoe musters his courage and looks at Jiwon, "Yeah? I'd love that.”</p><p>Jiwon then beams in delight, making Junhoe smile too. “Yeah? Okay, I’ll see you then,” Jiwon says. They exchange their phone numbers before Jiwon makes his way home too. Junhoe was about to open the door, but he turns back to see Jiwon also looking back at him. They both chuckle and Jiwon waves his hand at him before continuing his way.</p><p>As soon as Junhoe opens the door, his roommate immediately goes on questioning him. “Who was that?” Jinhwan eyes him suspiciously.</p><p>“Who was what?” Junhoe asks back, pretending to not know what he meant.</p><p>Jinhwan stands up from where he was sitting on the window sill and follows Junhoe who is walking to his room. “Uh, the guy you were just with? I saw you from the window, so don’t deny it.”</p><p>“Oh, him? He’s the alpha who owns this sweater.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me what you think :)<br/><a href="http://curiouscat.me/pichieeeeya">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>